My Cousin Drives Me Crazy
by Petir Putih
Summary: Yuuma hanya seorang sepupu yang mampu membuat jantung Luka jumpalitan/ Cousin!YuumaLuka / Salah Rated atau Genre / Absurd / Don't Like Don't Read


Sepupuku namanya Megurine Yuuma. Secara fisik kami agak serupa. Kami sama-sama jangkung, berkulit pucat, dan berambut merah jambu walaupun warna rambutnya agak lebih terang daripada rambutku. Wajah kami juga agak mirip terutama di bagian dagu yang berbentuk agak lancip dan ujung mata yang meruncing.

Berbeda denganku yang ingin selalu berpenampilan rapi, Yuuma sangat berantakan. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi leher selalu dipenuhi anak-anak rambut yang mencuat ke sana ke mari, poninya menjuntai menutupi mata kuningnya yang selalu kelihatan mengantuk, kemejanya tidak pernah dimasukkan dengan benar, dan kadang aku melihat kaos kaki yang dipakainya berbeda warna. Karena hal-hal seperti itulah, orang tuanya atau paman dan bibiku menitipkannya pada orang tuaku agar aku yang seumuran dengannya bisa menjaganya di sekolah sementara mereka bekerja di luar negeri.

Aku awalnya tidak keberatan dan malah cukup senang dengan kehadirannya karena dengan begini aku akan mempunyai sekutu saat kakak perempuanku mulai mengajakku ribut. Namun, setelah beberapa hari rasanya aku lebih baik tidak punya aliansi apapun karena, sumpah, Yuuma membuatku 'gila'.

…

.

**My Cousin Drives Me Crazy**

.

…

Pagi itu, seperti biasa aku menemukan sepupuku sedang mengunyah roti dengan mata setengah terpejam di depan televisi. Dia menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa dan menaruh kedua kakinya yang lebih mirip kaki perempuan di atas meja, tepat di samping segelas susu yang sudah terminum setengahnya.

"Pagi," sapaku singkat sebelum bokongku berakhir mencium sofa. Tanganku meraih remot yang terselip di antara majalah dan mulai mencari siaran apapun selain gosip-gosip tak jelas di pagi hari.

"Hm, pagi," jawab sepupuku setelah agak lama. Benar-benar tipikal dirinya yang selalu lemot tiap matahari baru menampakkan diri. Aku yang sudah hapal kebiasaanya ini hanya menggumam tak jelas karena pikiranku masih terpusat pada layar televisi yang terus berganti seiring lincahnya jempolku menari.

"Orang tuamu belum turun, Luka?" sepupuku bertanya. Roti di tangannya sudah lenyap, habis dia makan.

"Kau enggak ingat mereka semalam pamit?"

Sepupuku menggeleng. Aku ingin sekali menekan jidatnya dengan telunjukku dan membuat gerakan memutar supaya sifat pelupanya tidak lagi kambuh. Namun, sebelum aku melaksanakan ide konyolku, aku mengingat sesuatu. Sepupuku yang satu ini punya cara unik untuk belajar. Daripada membaca buku pelajaran atau mencatat, dia lebih suka melihat _sensei _saat bicara, terutama pergerakan bibirnya. Dengan cara seperti itu, dia akan mengingat apa yang sedang diajarkan dan dengan mudah mengerjakan ujian tanpa perlu belajar lagi pada malam sebelumnya. Benar-benar membuat iri.

"Yuuma," aku memulai, "tatap aku baik-baik."

Dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi cengiran konyol pertanda lupa, Yuuma menoleh. Aku memandangnya dengan malas. Semoga dengan cara ini dia tidak akan menanyakan ke mana orang tuaku pergi lagi dan mengingat pesan-pesan yang disampaikan oleh mereka pada kami berdua, yang jujur, banyak sekali dan semuanya nyaris ditujukan untuknya saking khawatirnya mereka.

"Ayah dan ibuku pergi semalam ke rumah Bibi Haku. Sepupu jauh kita telah melahirkan," aku mengambil jeda, "Mereka akan kembali tiga hari lagi."

Aku dapat melihat Yuuma begitu serius mendengarkanku—oh, maksudnya melihatku bicara. "Mereka juga menitip pesan pada kita berdua—sebagian besar sih untukmu. Pertama, jangan tidur larut malam, kedua jangan lupa mematikan api, lalu bla bla bla—"

Aku tidak percaya orang tuaku menyampaikan pesan-pesan seperti itu pada awalnya. Seriusan deh, aku dan Yuuma sudah kelas 3 SMP, tapi orang tuaku malah berpesan ini-itu seakan-akan kami adalah dua anak SD yang suka berperilaku tolol. Mereka benar-benar khawatir berlebihan. Namun, setelah kupikir ulang aku kira mereka benar karena sekarang aku pun sangat khawatir ditinggal dengan sepupu 'luar biasa' macam Yuuma.

"—dan jangan pernah sekali-kali tidur saat berendam—nanti kau mimisan. Oke, sekarang ingat itu, jangan sampai lupa. Kau mengerti?" tanyaku memastikan.

Yuuma terdiam, matanya masih terpaku pada bibirku.

"Yuuma, kau mengerti, 'kan?" ulangku tak sabar. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan mukanya, tapi dia tak bereaksi. "Yuuma!"

"Ah, eh, tentu saja," dia mengangguk, lalu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "bibirmu seksi. Boleh kucium?"

Kepalan tanganku mendarat dengan mulus di ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

.

Aku melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku sambil membungkus _bento _yang sudah selesai kubuat. Setengah jam lagi bel sekolah kami akan berdering dan pintu gerbang akan ditutup sampai pukul empat sore nanti. Aku sih tidak khawatir. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah dan hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit dengan mengunakan sepeda. Hanya sekali aku pernah terlambat. Itu juga karena Yuuma yang terlalu lama mencari PR-nya yang ternyata berada dalam tas, terselip di dalam buku paket bahasa.

"Yuuma," panggilku saat aku berjalan keluar dari dapur. Terdengar sayup-sayup sahutannya dari arah ruang tamu. Aku pun menuju ke sana dan menemukan sepupuku tercinta sedang bersantai di atas sofa lengkap dengan majalah edisi baru di tangannya.

"Kau belum siap-siap untuk ke sekolah?"

Kuletakkan _bento_ miliknya yang kubungkus dengan kain bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru di meja. _Bento-_ku sendiri sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Aku sudah siap, kok. Tinggal menunggumu selesai membuat _bento_."

"Kau yakin?"

Yuuma melempar majalahnya asal dan dengan anggukan dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Tak lupa sebuah cengiran polos dia tampakkan. Ekspresinya itu membuatku ragu akan statusnya sebagai siswa tahun terakhir di SMP.

"Kau pasti bercanda," aku mendesis, "Kau bahkan belum pakai celana."

Mendengar perkataanku, dia melihat ke arah kakinya—yang hanya terbalut _boxer_—dan berkata, "Oh, aku lupa." Setelah itu dia bejalan santai menuju kamarnya dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan celana yang sesuai. Aku bernapas lega. Terakhir kali dia lupa celananya, dia kembali dengan memakai celana renang.

"Nah, aku sudah siap," soraknya ceria. "Eh, aku lupa _bento-_nya!"

Dia mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan gerakan cepat. "Ayo kita pergi!" Kakinya sudah hampir melangkah, namun aku menarik lengannya dan seketika dia berhenti.

"Tunggu dulu," seruku. "Kau salah mengancingkan bajumu."

Jari-jari Yuuma yang panjang menyusuri bagian depan kemejanya. "Ah, iya. Kancingnya salah."

"Kau seperti anak kecil. Dasar," kataku geli. Kuangkat kedua tanganku lalu kulepas kancingnya satu per satu dan kupasangkan dengan lubang yang sesuai. Aku bisa merasakan kedua matanya mengikuti pergerakan jari-jariku. "Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat."

Aku menyambar tasku yang kuletakkan di atas meja lalu berjalan menuju pintu, tapi belum beberapa langkah aku berhenti karena tidak merasakan tapak kaki lain yang mengikutiku. Aku menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Yuuma tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan malah memerhatikan kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan khidmat.

"Yuuma? Kenapa diam?" tanyaku heran. "Nanti kita terlambat, lho."

Yuuma bergeming. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Bibirnya sedikit bergerak seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suasana menjadi sangat hening dan tiba-tiba saja aku merinding. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah pikiran buruk memenuhi benakku. Apa jangan-jangan Yuuma kerasukan?

Aku menelan ludah sebelum berjalan hati-hati mendekatinya. Saat aku merasa jarakku telah cukup dekat—walaupun tidak dekat-dekat amat—aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu sepupuku itu, tapi tanpa kuduga dia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba sambil berteriak, "Ya, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta!"

Teriakannya itu sukses membuatku terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku jatuh cinta!" Sekali lagi dia berteriak, namun volumenya tidak terlalu besar.

Cukup membutuhkan waktu lama bagiku untuk mencerna kata-katanya itu dan begitu aku sadar aku membeku di tempat dengan mulut menganga. Untung aku tidak sedang minum. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah memuncratkannya ke muka Yuuma sekarang. Apa maksud dari pernyataannya, hah?

"_Nee,_ Luka …"

Aku menengok ke arahnya. Dia sedang menatapku dari balik helaian poninya. Uh, mata kuningnya itu benar-benar terasa berbeda. Kedua maniknya terasa lebih sensitif dan tajam, menusukku perlahan-lahan.

Kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mode serius begini?

Kenapa dia jadi terlihat … seksi?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir hal-hal aneh dari dalam pikiranku, Tidak, Luka. Tidak. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia sepupumu!

(_Ya Tuhan, tapi dia seksi!_)

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Yuuma?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikiranku. Suaraku terdengar bergetar, pertanda aku gugup.

Yuuma tidak menjawabku. Dia malah menghampiriku dengan langkah yang pelan namun pasti. Tatapannya masih tertuju padaku. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berontak hebat, seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusukku. Wajahku pun memanas, mungkin warnanya tidak lagi pucat tapi kemerahan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Tanpa kusadari, Yuuma sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku diam mematung, tak mampu bergerak seinci pun. Mataku yang sewarna langit menatapnya, meminta ulang sebuah jawaban. Namun, lagi-lagi Yuuma memilih bungkam. Dia malah meraih jemariku, menggenggamnya dengan sikap posesif, lalu menciumnya.

Menciumnya. Yuuma menciumnya. Jari-jariku. Dia menciumnya. Lama.

Demi Tuhan, sepupuku baru saja membuat paru-paruku nyaris meledak.

"Y-Yuuma …."

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika sekali lagi kedua bola matanya yang nyaris selalu kelihatan mengantuk itu mengunci atensiku. Dia menjauhkan bibirnya dua senti sehingga aku masih bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di kulit tanganku. Aku ingin menarik tanganku secepatnya lalu kabur ke sekolah, namun Yuuma menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Luka …," dia memanggil dengan suaranya yang direndahkan. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku yang benar-benar terasa panas. Degup jantungku menjadi lebih keras terdengar. Aku segera mengingatkan diriku bahwa orang yang berada di hadapanku adalah sepupuku. Sepupuku yang suka berbuat hal aneh, sepupuku yang polos, yang suka lupa mamakai celananya, yang selalu melindur, yang—

"Luka, tatap aku."

Oh, aku tidak kuat lagi. Siapa saja tolong aku!

"Luka, aku … aku …."

Aku menahan napas. Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!

"Aku … sepertinya jatuh cinta—"

Aku ingin pingsan.

"—pada jari-jarimu."

"…."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Oh? Apa?" Aku gelagapan. "Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Aku suka pada jarimu. Jarimu cantik sekali. Lentik dan panjang. Selama ini aku selalu memerhatikannya dan kukira, aku jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada jarimu."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih," balasku canggung disertai tawa kikuk yang terdengar aneh. Mendengar tawaku, Yuuma ikut tertawa. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari efek besar dari perbuatan ambigunya barusan. Benar-benar cuek.

Yuuma benar-benar cuek.

Sangat-sangat cuek sampai tidak bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang kelewat nyaring. Sangat-sangat cuek sampai tidak melihatku menggenggam erat jari-jari yang tadi diciumnya. Sangat-sangat cuek sampai tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sepertinya sudah seperti tomat.

Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mengungsi ke rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, Bplats Inc, etc

Tidak ada keuntungan komersial, hanya ada kesenangan

sebagai pelepas penat dari rutinitas harian

.

.

_Note:_

Ini adalah ff pertama saya setelah beberapa bulan absen dari ffn khususnya fandom ini. Ini YuumaLuka, pasangan yang menurut saya manis pake banget. Terima kasih kepada beberapa author di fandom ini yang telah membuat ff dengan _pair _ini karena berkat kalian saya makin dan makin jatuh cinta sama duo merah muda ini. Aw.

Sejujurnya ff ini enggak terkonsep. dibuat hanya untuk menyembukan wb yang benar-benar membuat saya cuma bisa ngeliatin layar tanpa harus tahu mau nulis ada yang suka ya dan bisa ngasih saran atau kritik untuk ke depannya.

Salam,

Ical de Muffin


End file.
